With the development and spread of vehicles using electric energy, secondary batteries having enhanced safety have been increasingly popularized. A commercialized lithium-ion secondary battery includes a liquid electrolyte that is volatile and vulnerable to heat, so high energy density is increasingly required for the lithium-ion secondary battery. Accordingly, the lithium-ion secondary battery always has a possibility of ignition and explosion. Accordingly, an all-solid battery that has a less possibility of explosion and high thermal safety has been popularized.
In the related art, pressing is applied to the process of manufacturing an all-solid battery to improve contact between an electrolyte and electrodes, but edges of the electrodes may break during the pressing under high pressure, which may cause a short-circuit the battery. Accordingly, it may be required to secure insulation at the edges of an all-solid battery in the manufacturing process.
In the related art, for example, a technology of inserting an insulator in edges has been disclosed for securing insulation at edges of an all-solid battery has been disclosed. However, there may be a problem even in this case that edges may break and the insulators may be broken when a battery is pressed in the manufacturing process. Further, a solid electrolyte layer may flow into a space between the insulator and a cathode, whereby the solid electrolyte layer may collapse. Accordingly, short-circuit problem at the edge may not be fundamentally solved only by inserting an insulator.